Thalia Grace's Start
by Whitehorse102
Summary: The fateful, horrible day when Thalia Grace lost her brother to "Hera". We all know the real story, but now you can see it take place! Be right there next to Thalia as she and her brother are separated for fourteen years.


**Hey! So, re-read Lost Hero. I got this idea about Thalia's story about Jason. I wanted to do something like this. It's a one shot, heads up. I just thought I'd give Thalia Grace some spotlight, since we haven't seen much of her recently. Here we go! Remember, Review! :) **

Thalia held Jason's hand as they followed behind their mother a little ways. Thalia laughed at her brother, who was trying not to step on any of the cracks in the sidewalk. Thalia looked back at he car. _Aren't we forgetting something? _

Thalia couldn't place her thumb on it. She looked forward, towards their mother, and narrowed her eyes. She _had _to be up to something. First, Thalia awoke to a sense of foreboding. Something was about to go terribly wrong, she just knew it.

Jason stumbled. Before Thalia could do anything, Jason was face planted on the sidewalk.

"Jason!" She cried. She knelt, and helped her brother sit up. She brushed off his hands, and checked for any bruises or scratches. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Jason shook his head, then grinned at her. "I fine!" He announced proudly.

Thalia smiled. Her little brother was tough as nails, even if he was only two. Thalia brushed some pebbles from the top of his blond hair affectionately. "Be more careful, alright?"

Jason nodded happily probably only getting a few words out of the sentence. She still couldn't believe how fast her little brother had grown.

"Thalia, Jason." Her mother snapped. "Hurry up." Her voice was taught, almost as if she was holding back a choke.

Thalia glared at her mother's backside. She stood. "Let's go, Jason." She helped Jason to his feet, and continued down the path. Thalia looked around. This was a weird sort of park. Not many people were around, and those who were seemed to be going in the opposite direction. Thalia wondered if some of them were monsters, since that's the only people she'd recently met.

Thalia wasn't sure how this "demigod" stuff worked. But she remembered her father, Zeus, god of the sky very clearly, even though he gave her mouth a bitter taste. Thalia was surprised when he came back, and even more surprised when her mother gave birth to Jason. But at the same time….she was happy. She wasn't the only child of Zeus, she had a brother. She glanced down at Jason, who laughed as a butterfly flew by. She smiled. _And he's adorable. _

Suddenly, her mother froze. She was staring at the ruins of a house, shaped like a U. Thalia's blood ran cold. She didn't like this place. Something was wrong, she knew it. Thalia shifted on her feet, feeling like she just stepped onto a minefield.

Jason, on the other hand, looked awestruck and happy. He stared with glittering blue eyes up at the so called "Wolf House". His hand loosened around Thalia's, like he was going to let go.

Their mother turned. Her eyes were bloodshot, like usual, but…it didn't look like a hangover to Thalia. "Thalia, where is the picnic basket?"

Thalia's mind clicked. _The basket! _Weird. Thalia was normally good at remembering these things. "Oh. I think it's still in the van."

Her mother's hands tightened into fists, and Thalia instinctively stepped in front of Jason. She was sure her mom wouldn't hit Jason, but just in case. Thalia had let her guard down for the first part of this trip, thinking maybe her mom was trying to make up for all the years. Maybe she was starting anew.

Yeah…that lasted for about three seconds before Thalia came to her senses.

This place sent her blood racing through her veins, her muscles tightening, and her pulse pounding. Maybe there was a monster nearby? Thalia breathed through her nose, trying to ready herself.

But, then her mother's voice softened. Her fists were unclenched, and she sagged like three really heavy weights had dropped onto her back. "Will you please go get it?"

Thalia swallowed. "I'm taking Jason with me."

"No, it's…" Her mother stopped to water her mouth. "It'll be fine. It's only for a few minutes."

Thalia still didn't feel comfortable leaving her brother behind. But then Jason squeezed her hand. He looked up at her, and smiled. "It'll be fine, sissy!" He smiled even wider when he formed the words, his cheeks pushing upwards.

Thalia smiled at him. She knelt. "Fine." She put her hand on his shoulder. "If anything happens, run, okay?"

"Nothing's gonna go bad!" Jason promised, slipping his hand from her grip.

Thalia took a deep breath, and sprinted back down the path. Now that she was alone, her heart was _really _going nuts. Or…maybe she was worried about Jason. She put on a burst of speed as the thought crossed her mind. She reached the sky blue van, and popped the trunk. She looked around desperately, then grabbed a pretty big wooden basket. She couldn't smell food, so when she opened it, she wasn't too surprised when she found it empty.

She rolled her eyes, and tossed the basket back into the trunk. She slammed it angrily. Now she was certain something was up. She whipped her head back to the path.

She started to jog, only to freeze a minute later when she heard a low growl. She turned, facing the start of the woods. There, a wolf stood snarling. It's lips curved upwards, and it howled before jumping into the thicket.

Thalia ran as fast as she could. Only one thought was passing through her mind; _Jason. _

"No! You witch! You're evil! You're a murderer!" Thalia screeched, thrashing wildly in her mother's grip. She was literally on her bum, being dragged backwards by her mother, who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Thalia Grace, enough!" Her mother snapped.

"No! Let me go!" Thalia desperately tried to yank her hand back from her mother's, but her mom held on even tighter. Tears dripped from Thalia's eyes. She hated to be seen crying, but…Jason! "You let Hera take Jason!"

"I didn't have a choice!"

"There's always a choice!" Thaila screeched. She couldn't believe it….Jason…her little brother….just gone. Just like that.

Thalia shouldered her bag, she took one last look at the mansion, then remembered Jason. Her face twisted into a snarl. "I hate you." She directed the insult to her mother, even though she wasn't able to hear it. And with that, Thalia grabbed her part time Mace container, part time spear, and charged off into the night, after the misty goat she somehow knew was named Amaltheia.


End file.
